Nostalgia
by Darth Luffy
Summary: Lizzie doesn't feel like waiting to confront Hope. Fortunately she has a good guess of where she'll be. Set immediately after 2x04
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Short fic set immediately after Lizzie wakes up remembering Hope. It wouldn't get out of my head so I decided to write it.

**Nostalgia**

Hope. Andrea. Mikaelson. The name kept repeating itself in her head, over and over, flashes of a lifetime's worth of memories pulsing through her head. She would've thought she was going crazy if she hadn't known that she already was. This made sense though, like seeing the picture of how a puzzle should look after trying so long to put it together blind. The pieces finally snapped together in way that made sense. Hope. Andrea. Mikaelson.

As soon the Uber she was in pulled up to the curb she hopped out, ignoring the driver's request to rate him. Stomping up to the door she pounded on it, glaring at it as it didn't open before pulling back her fist and knocking as hard as she could once more.

Finally she heard movement, hearing the telltale click of a lock being undone. Not bothering with manners, she burst through as soon the door started to open, "Who- Lizzie? What? Why are you here?" Her dad asked, visible confusion on his face as tried to force his sleep-addled brain into high gear.

"Where is she?" Lizzie asked, spinning around to glare at her dad. Raising a finger she pointed it at him, flipping her hair back over her shoulder as she stepped toward him. "I know she's here. Where else would she be?"

"Who?" Alaric asked, still unsure why his teen daughter had suddenly shown up on his doorstep at 3:30 a.m.

"Oh, no. You do not get to act like you don't know." Lizzie said, gesturing around dramatically. "I did not just spend thirty minutes in an Uber with a driver who has to either be a vampire or a serial killer for you to not kn-"

"Lizzie?!" A voice from the hallway said, getting the blonde to look over and see a half-awake and very confused Hope coming out of one of the rooms.

"You!" Lizzie said, turning and rushing toward Hope. The much smaller girl straightened up at that still not knowing what was going on as Lizzie threw herself at her, wrapping the girl in a tight hug.

Still not understanding what was happening Hope looked to Alaric for answers, the man just throwing up his hands in confusion, not understanding any more than she did. "You… You bitch!" Lizzie said suddenly, pulling away from Hope and slapping her.

"What the hell!?" Hope exclaimed, rubbing the side of her face as it started to sting.

"What did you do!? Jump in the stupid Malivore pit and hope your ego was too big for it to swallow?" Lizzie said, head swaying back in anger as she punctuated her points, missing the shocked looks Hope and Alaric where giving each other. "We sent you off to save your damn hobbit, not to get yourself erased. You would wait until you had finally made some friends to get yourself forgotten, really sell home the whole thing."

"You remember me?" Hope said, her voice actually trembling as she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Umm, yeah. Obviously. It took us ten years to finally become friends, I'm not letting some mud bath erase that." Lizzie replied, only to have the air knocked from her a moment later as Hope launched herself at her, wrapping her in hug far tighter than the one Lizzie had her in moments earlier.

"Ow, ow. My ribs, you're crushing my ribs." Lizzie complained, legitimately gasping for air from the force Hope was putting on her. Any further complaints died in her throat though as she felt her shoulder dampen, realizing that Hope was actually crying. Wrapping her arms around the shorter girl she held her tight, idly tracing patterns along her back while she let her get it out.

She wasn't sure how long they stood there, several minutes at least. Hope was the one that eventually pulled away, dabbing at her eyes to wipe away the excess tears. Trying to look like less of a mess than she was certain she was. "How?" Hope started, taking in a deep breath before continuing, "How do you remember me?"

"Cause I'm crazy, obviously." Lizzie said, taking a seat on the couch her father was apparently using as a temporary bed. A moment later her father came into the room, having left to make them some drinks sometime during their hug. Taking the hot chocolate from him she smiled, grateful for the drink and the warmth it provided. "What are you so surprised for anyways, clearly I'm not the only one."

"Actually, you are." Hope said, taking one of the drinks from Alaric as she set down on the opposite end of the coach from Lizzie.

"What? But you're here. Don't you remember her?" Lizzie asked of her Dad, looking to him for answers. He had to remember Hope, he had too.

"I don't." Alaric said, shaking his head remorsefully. He wished that he did, even more know as he saw how close Lizzie and Hope appeared to be. Anyone that meant that much to his daughter he wanted to know. "We happened to run into each other and I was able to piece together that she must have been the one lost to Malivore. Hope filled me in on our history after that."

"So no one else remembers you?" Lizzie asked, looking at Hope in dread. She had thought for sure her Dad would. But if even he didn't…

Hope shook her head in response, wiping away a tear before it could fall. "You're the only one. Landon said he sees me every time he dies but he doesn't remember."

"You didn't tell me that," Alaric said, looking at her with some disappointment.

"Only found out earlier today," Hope said, before having a sudden realization. "Wait a minute. What is Landon doing dying enough for it to be 'every time'?"

"Only one of those was me," Lizzie contributed, putting one finger up in the air. "Too bad I had to touch the elf before stabbing him, could've saved myself a trip down demon possession lane."

"The demon," Alaric said slowly, both girls looking over to him. "You didn't remember until after the oni possessed you correct?"

"Yeah, pretty much woke up an hour ago with a whole bunch of memories back. I guess being extra crazy knocked something lose." Lizzie answered, putting her drink down and pulling her knees into her chest. Having to fight a demon for possession of her own already damaged mind had not exactly been conductive to her goal of keeping herself balanced.

"That's it." Alaris said, eyes lighting up as he started to put the pieces together.

"I'm not following. How does Lizzie going crazier help anything?" Hope said, not seeing whatever Alaric was.

"Hey, rude." Lizzie said, pouting slightly.

"Sorry," Hope said softly, not having meant that to sound how it did. She blamed it on being sleep deprived.

"You don't see it? The oni somehow knocked loose Lizzie's memories of you. That means those memoires are still there. They weren't completely erased, the rest of us are just being blocked from accessing them somehow." Alaric explained, the two girls lighting up as the caught on.

"The Necromancer!" Hope exclaimed, blushing at her own outburst. "He couldn't remember who killed him or anything about Malivore. But the memories were still there, just buried deep within his subconscious."

"So it might be possible to use a spell or something to give everyone back their memories of Hope?" Lizzie asked, understanding what her father and Hope were getting at.

"I think it just might be. I'll get hold of Freya and Bonnie in the morning, see if they know of any memory restoration spells we could try. We have a point to start from now though." Alaric said, seeing a light now where he had only seen darkness before. Hope deserved to have the people who cared about her actually able to remember.

From the opposite end of the couch Hope suddenly pounced, wrapping Lizzie up in another rib-crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you." She murmured, burrowing her face into the blonde's shoulder. She had resigned herself to being forgotten by everyone, to maybe being able to rebuild a relationship like she had with Alaric but nothing more. Lizzie had done the impossible though and remembered her, and if she could then maybe it was possible for Landon and Josie and Freya and everyone else she cared about. Lizzie had given her that hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey, I wrote another chapter. It's a surprise to me too. Fair warning there's no real connecting idea behind these stories and I don't know if I'll add more chapters. But hey here's at least one more so enjoy. Oh and leave a review, I like those.

**Nostalgia**

"I remember you being better at this," Lizzie said, taking a sip on her slurpee as she watched her dad slowly pull himself to his feet. They were out by the lake, at one of the many secluded piers that her father seemed to know of.

"No, this is about right," Hope countered, smirking as she launched herself at Alaric again. A dizzying combo of strikes lashed out from the two fighters, blocking and countering as both searched for an opening.

Letting Hope push him back Alaric sidestepped her latest strike, baiting her into overextending as he crouched and swung both batons low at the back of her knees. To his shock Hope simply flipped over his attack, landing behind him with supernatural ease, laying both her batons against the back of his neck. "Not bad, but I've seen that before."

"Did it work the first time?" Alaric asked, shaking his head at Hope beating him once more. He had barely been able to keep up with the young tribrid and anytime he thought to use a trick or feint it was one she'd already seen.

"Maybe." Hope said, looking away as she tried to hide a smile. The truth was she was enjoying this maybe a little too much. So many times it had been her ending up on her ass when sparring against Alaric, it was nice to have her mentor on the backfoot for a change. Even if it was due to a number of unfair advantages.

"Maybe if you hadn't spent the last three months eating donuts and sulking it'd be closer," Lizzie snarked from the sidelines, getting both participants to look over at her in surprise. "What? I mean, you've clearly started to let yourself go."

"Ok, in that case Hope can oversee your training then." Alaric said, trying to resist the urge to feel his gut in front of the girls. He knew he'd put on some weight recently but surely it wasn't enough to be noticeable.

"You mean I get to hit Hope with sticks? Sign me up," Lizzie said, practically hoping over to their sparring area and taking the batons from her dad.

"Umm, no." Hope said, grabbing Lizzie's arms by the wrists and stopping her before she could poke one of their eyes out. "These are for weapons practice and refining control. You're going to be starting with some hand-to-hand."

"Ugh, fine. So what I punch you until you give up?" Lizzie asked, smirking while Hope put the batons up.

"You do remember I'm part wolf, right?" Hope asked, tilting her head quizzically as she watched Lizzie stretch her arms out, presumably preparing herself to fight.

"Whatever Mikaelson. Let's do this," Lizzie said, taking a step forward and swinging at Hope. Hope lazily dodged to the side, letting the wild punch pass by harmlessly. Staggering for a moment as she regained her balance Lizzie spun and tried to kick Hope, the tribrid just shaking her head as she caught Lizzie's foot.

"You have to know that isn't going to work," Hope said, trying not to laugh as Lizzie tried to pull her foot back from her grasp. Letting the girl have her way she waited until a particularly hard pull to let go, this time not bothering to restrain her laughter as her friend fell to the floor.

"Lizzie, come on. You can do better than that. Think of what advantages you have over Hope." Alaric said from the sidelines, encouraging Lizzie to get back up. He had taught both her and Josie how to defend themselves but over the years they hadn't kept up with their training the way he'd like. With how well Hope had kicked his ass he had a feeling he knew who had taken his daughters' places for the training. He just wished he could actually remember.

"And what would that be? Being able to get things of the top shelf?" Lizzie snarked, getting Hope's mouth to drop open in surprise. Pulling herself she forced herself to think. Her dad wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true. But Hope had all the abilities of werewolf and was a powerful witch, what did she have… oh, duh. "Ready for round 2?"

"Sure, try to last longer than five seconds this time." Hope said, this time being the one to go on the offensive. She started slowly, a simple punch at Lizzie's midsection that the girl leapt back from, reaching out to try to grab Hope's arm. Smiling as she realized Lizzie's goal she moved to the side, keeping out of hand's reach before sweeping Lizzie's leg's out from under her.

"Six seconds," Hope taunted, smiling down at the angry blonde. Lizzie lashed out at her, trying to grab one of Hope's legs, only to have her arm pinned to the ground as Hope stepped on it. Leaning down she smiled at Lizzie, catching her other arm below the wrist, far enough down Lizzie couldn't siphon from her. "It's kinda obvious what you're trying to do."

Glaring at her Lizzie rose up and headbutted Hope in the nose, giving her a precious moment to swing her legs out, knocking Hope's out from under her and bringing her crashing down on top of her. "How was that for obvious?" Lizzie retorted, her right hand quickly moving to grab Hope and siphon from her.

"Buy a girl a drink first," Hope complained, drawing Lizzie's attention to just where she had grabbed. It wasn't her fault that they were the closest thing to grab. And the largest.

"_Icaeus_," Lizzie incanted, deciding to remove the potential awkwardness by getting rid of Hope. Forcibly.

"Oh shit," Hope got out, before she was launched into the sky. Twisting to orient herself she was surprised to see just how high she had been thrown, seeing Lizzie looking up at her in shock and Alaric looking on with some concern. "_Casso tor_."

The levitation spell wasn't strong enough to let her truly float in the air but it was plenty to arrest her fall, allowing her a much gentler landing. "How was that?" Lizzie taunted, prompting Hope to glare at her.

"_Icaeus,"_ Hope mirrored, launching Lizzie back into the lake they were training nearby. She didn't go far, maybe three feet into the waters, but it was enough to completely soak the girl.

"What the hell, Hope?" Lizzie yelled, slamming her fists down on the water angrily.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today." Alaric said, stepping between the two teens. "Lizzie you did well to siphon Hope's powers but throwing her forty feet into the air was a step to far. If it was anyone else, they would've been seriously hurt."

Hope looked smug at that, shrugging her shoulders cockily as she smiled before Alaric rounded on her, "And you. You must have better control if you're going to train others. I doubt I threw you into the lake whenever you got a lucky hit in."

"You don't know that," Hope retorted, only to look away when Alaric glared at her. "Fine. I'll do better next time." Alaric had always been patient when training her, even when she did lose her cool and throw him telekinetically across the room. The first time it happened to her though she had lashed out in kind, she had to be better than that. And if she wanted to be better…

"Sorry," Hope said, walking over and extending her hand to Lizzie in apology. Lizzie glared at her for a moment, before reaching out to take it, only for Hope to pull it back suddenly. "Wait, you're not going to siphon me, are you?"

Lizzie glared at her for that, "No…" Not now that her Dad was watching them anyways. Grabbing Hope's hand as she reextended it, she pulled herself out of the water.

"Next time, you'll be the one that's wet." Lizzie said, wringing the side of her shirt out as best she could. The first chance she had to make it look like an accident she was sending Hope into that lake.

Hope smirked at that, biting down on the corner of her lip. "You'll have to do more than some light groping to achieve that," she said softly, smiling at the stunned look Lizzie was giving her. Turning she walked back over to Alaric, leaving the blonde to her own devices. She wouldn't say that she had any real intentions behind her provocation but it felt good, like she was just a normal girl again. She had missed that.

Lizzie couldn't help but stare after Hope as she watched her walk off, willing her eyes not to drop too low. Had Hope Mikaelson just flirted with her? She must have forgotten which twin it was that liked to make puppy dog eyes at her. Still if Hope was open to some reckless flirting than she was all for it, it would definitely make their training sessions more entertaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey, there's a third chapter now. Cool. I think that'll be it for this set of stories. It's been fun. Enjoy.

**Nostalgia**

"Let me get this right, after everything that happened yesterday the two of you thought the best way to spend the morning was by hitting each other?" Josie asked, an eyebrow quirked curiously as she watched her father and Hope spar at their usual spot by the lake.

"I think someone had some pent-up aggression to work out," Lizzie chimed in, looking over the top of her book as she sat against a nearby tree.

"And how did you end up out here with them?" Josie asked, perhaps even more surprised to find that Lizzie was out by the lake with them.

"Reading, obviously." Lizzie said, waving her worn paperback at Josie.

Josie narrowed her eyes suspiciously at that. It seemed like a very un-Lizzie activity. Especially this early in the morning. Before she could call her twin on it though she was interrupted by Hope, "Trying to focus here. Less distractions would be nice."

"Come now Hope, you can't let that distract you. Especially in a real fight," Alaric chided, dodging back from another of Hope's strikes. They were much more evenly matched now that he had his memories back, although the difference in their physical capabilities was starting to make its presence known.

"If this was a real fight I'd have blasted you with magic by now." Hope replied cheekily, blocking Alaric's counterblows as he tried to force her off balance.

"How well did that work against Clarke?" Alaric asked, prodding to see if he could get Hope to slip up.

"Just fine. Eventually." Hope retorted. And it had. Once she had stalled long enough to recover sufficient strength to remove the shackles, she'd made quick work of mud boy. Annoyed at the comments she struck out at Alaric, knocking both his batons to the side with pure strength before kicking out at his exposed center.

The instant she did Alaric smirked, having gotten just what he wanted. Moving with a litheness that belied a man his age he sidestepped Hope's kick, striking her across the back with his batons as she staggered forwards, thrown off balance by his sudden lack of resistance. "Still got it."

"Oh shut it, let's go again. I won't fall for that again." Hope said, settling back into her stance, ready to go once more. She still felt the need to hit something.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to pass. There's a lot off cleanup left to handle after everything that's happened. Including getting you officially enrolled here again." Alaric explained, not looking forward to the tasks he had ahead of him but a little grateful for the excuse to stop. He was more out of shape than he had thought. "Why not spar with Lizzie again?"

"I'm good." Lizzie said, waving her book at them as her dad started walking back to the school.

"How about me?" Josie asked, a little shyly as she looked over to Hope. "I mean if you want, I could probably use a refresher."

"Sure," Hope said smiling at her friend. Things were still a little weird between them but she was more than willing to make an effort to work through it for Josie.

"Oh that should work out well," Lizzie said, not even bothering to look up from her book. "Don't break my sister, Mikaelson. If you're still angry over the gnome bailing again then save it for when he inevitably comes crawling back."

"I would never," Hope protested, honestly a little offended. It wasn't Josie she was angry with, it had never been. It hadn't been her fault she'd fallen for Landon, and it wasn't her fault that he decided to run off yet again.

"Ignore her. She's just cranky that Dad isn't going to punish MG, not that he should anyways." Josie said, saying the last part quiet enough that Lizzie couldn't hear her. She wasn't too sure why Lizzie was so mad at him, to her it seemed like he'd done the best he could've in a weird situation. "Now what do I need to do?"

"Ok, so the first thing to remember is what you're good at. If you're fighting almost any kind of supernatural then your goal is to siphon from them and then use your magic to fight back." Hope said, ignoring the glare she could feel from Lizzie at her actually explaining this to Josie instead of just jumping into it like she had with her.

"That's it? Just touch them and blast away?" Josie asked, not believing it could be that simple.

"In theory, yes. But it won't always be that easy, there's some monster's that are too dangerous to try and touch, like the Croatoan. And…" Hope said, darting forward suddenly. Startled by the sudden movement Josie instinctively stepped back, not even offering any resistance to her attacker.

Looping around behind Josie, Hope grabbed her from behind, almost as if she was giving her a bear hug and pining her arms in front of her in a vice like grip. "Of course, there are those that can simply prevent you from being able to touch them in the first place."

"So what should I do?" Josie asked, trying in vein to break free. She knew Hope was part wolf and thus amazingly strong but to experience it like this was something else, she couldn't move her arms at all.

"Hit her in the nose." Lizzie advised, looking up from her book to watch the two 'spar'. Her eyes narrowing suspiciously at the way Hope had her sister pinned to her, she hadn't been anywhere near as gentle with her.

"What? No don-" Hope protested, right as Josie reared back with her head, forcing Hope to relax her grip a little bit. That gave Josie enough leeway to fight back, the taller girl looping her foot behind Hope's leg and tripping her, causing the tribrid to lose her balance.

Smirking as she felt Hope's grip loosen even more, Josie got her arms free, moving out of Hope's grasp while reaching back and siphoning from her what she could.

"Oh, no you don't." Hope said, grabbing Josie's arm as she started to pull away. Pulling her back with more force than she'd meant Josie crashed into Hope, sending the two of them crashing down onto the pier.

"Ow," Josie said wincing from the crash. Before she could get her bearings, Hope recovered and had straddled her, grabbing both her arms and pining them above her head.

"Not bad," Hope said, smirking down at the taller girl pinned beneath her. "But I was going to suggest to try siphoning with something besides your hands. You've managed to do so before, right?"

"Yeah, by kissing them." Josie pointed out, blushing as she did. It had been effective and necessary at the time but she didn't want to even think about kissing while her crush was on top of her. Former crush, Hope was a former crush. Because crushing on her again immediately after unknowingly dating her boyfriend would just be dumb.

"Yeah, that might not be best." Hope said with a laugh, breaking Josie free of her thoughts. Smirking she leaned in closer, enjoying causing Josie to blush even more. "But you coul-"

"_Icaeus!" _Lizzie said, throwing Hope off her sister and into the lake with the spell.

"Lizzie! What the hell?!" Josie yelled, getting back on her feet now that Hope was gone. Lizzie just kept smiling, looking supremely proud of herself as she walked down to the pier.

"Hey, I warned her." Lizzie said, getting Josie to look at her in confusion. Seeing a very wet Hope pulling herself back onto the pier, Lizzie just smiled even wider. "Never happening, Mikaelson."

"Really?" Hope asked, glaring at the blonde. She hadn't even done anything to deserve her sudden swim. "Where did you even get the magic?"

"A gift from She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Lizzie answered, holding up one of Penelope's spelled pens. "I've been carrying it around in case of emergency, I'm sure she'd approve of how I used it."

"You call this an emergency?" Josie asked, wondering if her sister had traded in her regular kind of crazy for a new special kind. What about Hope teaching her to defend herself qualified as an emergency? Noticing something odd about Lizzie's book while trying to figure out what she meant she shot forward and grabbed it, taking it from Lizzie's grasp.

"Hey! I was reading that." Lizzie protested, trying to snatch it back.

"Oh sure, you decided to spend your morning reading _The Silmarillion_. Or maybe you were reading these," Josie said, tossing the book aside and holding up a couple of old, wrinkled pages. Each one was from a spell book, all appearing to be heavily offensive spells from what she could see. None were actually black magic but they came pretty close.

"Oh… How did those get in there?" Lizzie said, picking her book back up while trying to play it off.

"Wait did you take these from my room?" Hope asked, having walked over to look at the spells herself. Sure enough they were all ones she recognized, having come from her personal collections of spells that were definitely not taught in school.

"Well you weren't using them." Lizzie said, trying to defend herself. Judging by the looks the other two girls were giving her it wasn't working. "Ok, fine. I wanted to learn some new offensive magic. Both of you could have been killed, I wanted a way to keep that from happening."

"Why not just tell me? I would be willing to teach you and Josie." Hope asked, not sure why Lizzie was hiding that from them. She didn't even think Alaric would disapprove, as none of the spells were actually dark magic.

"It was embarrassing?" Lizzie said, giving a half shrug of her shoulders. "And I may have been planning on testing them on certain gremlin."

"Lizzie…" Josie and Hope said, almost in unison.

"He hurt you. Both of you. The least he can do is be an immortal practice dummy." Lizzie explained, looking at the ground instead of meeting their eyes. She wanted to kill Landon for what he'd done, for not being able to man up and make a choice and for bailing and leaving it to Hope and Josie to sort out. He'd pop right back afterwards anyways so no real harm.

"As therapeutic as that might be, I don't think you should get in the habit of killing my exes." Josie said, giving Lizzie a half smile. "I appreciate the thought though."

"Me too. I think…" Hope said, not too sure what to think. She had to admit the idea of blasting Landon a few times had appeal. "For now though, why don't we work on your hand-to-hand combat? Then we can practice those spells."

"Umm, you know what? I think I'm good for today. Yeah real stressful night, don't really want to…" Lizzie tried to protest, looking for a way out of it. Before she could get away though Hope had stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "You're not going to let me go are you?"

"No I am not." Hope said, a smile stretching across her face.

"I'm going into the lake aren't I?" Lizzie asked, resigning herself to her fate.

"Yes, yes you are." Hope said, lifting one hand drawing upon her magic.

"Fuck."


End file.
